Mobian-Mario Mania
by Manias 3.0
Summary: Shadow finds himself in a mysterious land and meets a new partner(?) to team up with. But all the while, Kyla is hiding a secret burden she must carry untill Shadow finds out. Does Shadow still want to hang out with her? Or will he find his own way home? Find out in Mobian-Mario Mania!
1. A new face, a new place

**Mobian-Mario Mania**

Chapter One:

"Damn It!" Shadow cringed at the pain inflicted in the side wound on his waist. Once again, Eggman proved to be a formidable opponent. But this time, he invented a robotic Shadow. He was one sneaky bastard.

Sonic rushed to his side, and helped him to his feet. "You okay, bud?"

"Rrg...Yeah," Shadow growled. Privately, though, he thought, _Eggman is not as dumb as he seems._

Out of the blue came a red and yellow flash from Eggman's shuttle. Shadow covered his eyes. What was Eggman up to now? But then, the light stopped to be replaced with Eggman, crumpling on the ground, the robot smashed, and the Sonic team victorious. Scourge and Mephales shared a fist-pound, Amy, Rosy, and Cream shared a hug, and Tails and Chris started smiling like crazy.

_But…How?_ Shadow wondered. It was so confusing. As he got up, he felt something under his feet. _A wire? No, it COULDN'T be! It's…_

He never finished his thought, for he was blasted off into outer space by some left-over dynamite. The black hedgehog couldn't keep his eyes open, for the battle had wearied him. As he drifted, he traveled to another planet. It was called "Esstacy".

…

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom's castle:

"Curse you Mario!" A very battered looking half-koopa, half-human General of her Lord Bowser's army was, once again, trying to beat the living crap out of the two (so called) sewer rats that kept getting in her way. Kyla lunged with Banri in hand again and again, but the Bros. were just too fast for her. Her usually jet-black clothes were now covered in blood stains and her hair was more messy than usual. She had no choice.

"KOOPAS! RETREAT!" She Thundered, her voice scratchy from tiredness. As they all made for Bowser Castle, She turned and snarled, "This isn't the end, Mario."

The koopas all made for safer grounds past DK ruins. But Kyla stopped short. Something caught her attention. A scent of TNT powder and blood and Hedgehog filled her nose from the ruins. "I'll be right with you guys," she yelled over her shoulder as she hurried to her special spot in the ruins.

When she got there, she was surprised to see a black hedgehog, battered and bleeding right in front of her. _Now, how the hell did he get here?! And who is he!?_ She thought. Then, she saw the side wound. Kyla suddenly felt a bit of pity for the sorry scrap of a hedgehog, and started cleaning him up. She wasn't usually he type to give pity or sadness. But seeing this guy hurt (and he looked kinda cool) was a little too much. She gave him a mushroom to eat and a few refreshing herbs in case there was any poison. Then she bandaged up the wounds that were serious.

Just then, the hedgehog woke up. Kyla saw his eyes. What pure dumb luck that they were the same color as hers: Fire red.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm General Kyla of the Koopa Army."

"Koopa? What the heck is a 'koopa'?"

Kyla stopped and stared at the guy. "You're probably not from around here then."

Shadow thought this over for a moment. Here he was in the middle of nowhere, while this Girl is here talking to him. Where was he!?

Hey! What's your name, anyway?" Kyla interrupted his thoughts.

"Shadow."

"Cool name. It suits you."

"What happened?"

"You tell me, pal. You're the one that got here, who knows how?" Kyla responded. "Come on over to my place. You can meet Lord Bowser, recuperate, and tell us all a little bit about yourself and where you're from."

Shadow pondered this a moment. If he did, maybe he could learn more about the planet he was on and possibly get a transport back to Mobius. But if not, then He'd be left to fend for himself in an unknown territory. What to pick couldn't have been more obvious.

"Okay, Kyla. You lead, I follow."

"Right this way, Shadow."

And, so, they headed off to Bowser Castle. But all the while, a purple and malevolent star watched as his target in question headed towards the world of lava and destruction. He had marked his target almost five years ago. Now, with the newcomer, it could get a little complicated. He decided to wait. He flew off and vanished back into the thi air he first came from to prepare for the worst.


	2. Will you guide me?

Chapter two:

Shadow took a look around as the brunette with a black bandanna led. He was led to a volcanic area that seemed rather precarious. Kyla, he assumed, was used to it, so he trusted her to lead him through the little turmoil of eruptions, lava, and ashy, slippery ground. The ebony and scarlet hedgehog sensed a vast amount of people (or, rather: koopas) as they went to the castle, which was surrounded by this scenery of havoc.

"Why are you so doubtful?" Kyla asked him. "I'm on your side. When Lord Bowser asks about you, though, mind you don't set off his temper trigger. He has a NASTY one."

"I'll make a mental note of that," Shadow replied. Though, his doubts still lingered, Kyla seemed to ease his mind. Maybe he could let her show him around the place. He also liked how similar in personalities they were. They were both strong, deadly (If at all possible), and they both liked black and red.

"Kyla?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'd like to get to know you a little better," he started. _Oh, God, give me the right words._ "Do you think I could stay and that you could give me a tour?"

Kyla was taken aback by his request and, halfway up the ramp, stopped dead in her tracks. "Shit!" She whispered to herself. _He really just asked me that!?_ But she said, "Sure".

…

Five minutes later, they reached the throne room. Bowser, king of all the koopas (including Kyla) was sitting on his mighty and monstrous throne. Bowser Jr. was on his left in another mighty, but less monstrous, throne. Kyla did the Koopa salute (a sharp fist-slap across the chest with the right arm), and kneeled.

"Get up," said a slightly annoyed growl from Bowser. "You don't need to greet me like that ALL the time, you know."

"Out of habit, I guess," was Kyla's excuse. "Your Monstrosness, I have brought a guest. His name is Shadow. He is from another world and wants to stay until he can find a transport home."

Bowser looked the battered hedgehog over. "Been in a fight, eh?"

Shadow looked down suddenly, got a good look at his disgusting appearance, and slowly nodded his head.

"I won't ask how you got here or before that. It's not my business. But why go home? Why not stay and enjoy the tranquility we offer you? (Kyla you may go prepare a room for Shadow.)."

Then it was settled.

…

The Dark Star took a good look through the glass orb at his target. She still didn't realize the power sleeping within her. _She'll wake it up, however. _ He thought to himself. _And when she does, I'll be right there to see it. _The Dark Star chuckled maniacaly. That chuckle turned into the most terrifying laugh a villain could ever have. He knew that the target in question would someday lose her temper to release a violence so strong, not even HE could stop her. He turned back to look at the target who was even now unaware of the peril that await her as she prepared the room.


	3. The assault of Darkness

Chapter three:

"I don't know why I have to do the heavy lifting," a koopa trooper complained. It was three days after Shadow's arrival on Esstasy, and the whole castle was nervous about the newcomer.

Kyla snapped, "Because I TOLD you to, moron. Now MOVE! Put some mettle into it."

"Yah! Okay! Okay! I'll go."

_Imbiscles need me to keep them in check,_ Kyla thought, obviously ticked off. The thought that Shadow wanted her to show him around the place made her feel all tingly with excitement. He WANTED her to show him. But it was too soon to tell. Shadow came down, putting his rings on, just as the last punching bag was put into place for the next group of trainees.

"Aren't you a little bit too tough on them?" He asked.

"Of course," she answered. "It's the only way to keep them in check. They need to be ready for anything."

Just as she finished, a lookout shouted, "I see something coming!"

"Damn It!" Kyla hissed through clenched teeth. At once, the troops got into battle positions. Kyla pulled Shadow back to the throne room where Bowser and his eight more kids were preparing for the worst. Kyla put Shadow near the side-lines. "Don't move."

Banri was already in her hands just as a dark purple and black orb come out of nowhere. The purple orb had a black star for a face, black spikes shooting out of its body, and glowing red eyes that seemed to look further than the body. It was the Dark Star!

"Hello, Kyla," he said.

"What're YOU doing here, bastard?"

"Now that's not a very nice greeting. Let's cut to the chase: give me your body now, Kyla, and maybe I'll spare your life."

"Let's not and say we didn't." Kyla lunged for him and attacked, but the Dark star was too fast for her. He dodged nimbly to one side and shot spikes out of his body. But Kyla was ready for him. She spun Banri around like a baton and made a shield as such the spikes hit the blade, and bounced off. When she got done, however, Dark Star was right in front of her. He tackled and fought her with such ease, she didn't have time for a comeback.

Finally, Kyla was down. Her strength was almost gone. Had she not ate those instant one-ups that morning, she surely would have become a permanent resident of the Underwhere. She snarled as pain shot through her left leg.

"Give up, Kyla," the Dark Star said. "I'm invincible."

"So…am...I," Kyla sputtered. She spit on the metal of the floor, and it sizzled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some Ztars. "Don't think for a second that I'm done…because I'm not!" With that, she absorbed the Negative energy and let her emotion take over. The Dark star let it happen this time. This is what he was waiting for all along.

Shadow stared in horror as Kyla, even after the transformation, was practically shredded emotionally to pieces. Her power had failed. But why? He had to get her out of there. He grabbed her arm and shouted those famous words: "Chaos Control!" And, just like that, they were gone.

…

Shadow brought them back to the place they first met. She was a sight. Blood on either side of her, her clothes (as if they weren't shredded enough) were more torn than usual, and her face held the look of defeat.

"L-Lord Bowser," she sobbed. "I failed miserably. WHY!? Why does this always happen to meeee!?" She clutched Shadow as if he were the only thing left to hold on to for support. He felt so sorry for her. He wanted to help her. The biggest shock to him, though, was that she even survived the assault. He smoothed out her hair with his hand and hugged her gently, soothing her troubled soul. Then he said, "I'm right here, Kyla. You don't need to be so sad. I can and will help you."

"How, Shadow?" she looked up at him. His eyes held a light that bore right through hers.

"Let's team up on him," he suggested. "I can teach you the art of Chaos Control, we pair up on attacks, he leaves you alone, and then, we can go home."

"But-" she felt a finger on her lips.

"I want to help you, Kyla," he sounded desperate, now. "Please." And against the rising moon, the two kissed.

Kyla had never kissed anyone in her life. It felt like a lot of things at once: joy, peace, nervousness, wanting, and something else she couldn't figure out. She let it wash over her like a tsunami. Then, they parted lips, and devised a strategy that would surely end the hellish assaults from the Dark Star.

…

Sonic was worried. They had been searching for Shadow for at least five days, now. The scanners didn't find him anywhere on Mobius, so they assumed he was out in space, somewhere. Unfortunately, the scanners only do planet circumference distance. So, the Blue Typhoon was being prepared. Sonic vowed that if anyone, Man or beast, hurt Shadow in any way, He would kill the bastard who did so. All he had to do now was wait.


	4. A Transformation and a Confrontation

Chapter four:

As of now, we have in our minds this scene: Shadow taught Kyla Chaos Control. Turns out, he had a fake Chaos Emerald in his pocket (if he really has any), and so he used it to prove his points.

"-and then, you just think the image of your destination, and you tap into the power of the Emerald, and that's it," he explained.

"This stuff is too damn easy," Kyla mused.

"Ah, it'll get harder. Just wait and see."

Kyla trained day after day nonstop until one day, when the sun went down.

"Shadow, it's getting late. I'm turning in for the day…or three."

"Why? We're getting to the fun stuff," Shadow asked and turned to look at her. But she was already gone.

…

Shadow went back to the castle to ask Bowser what was going on. Before he got to the Throne room, he noticed a light coming from Kyla' room. _Odd,_ he thought. _That's not Chaos Control. Is Kyla in trouble?_ He opened the door just a crack to see. What he saw made him stare in complete confusion.

Kyla didn't think for a minute that transforming would hurt as bad as the other past nine years when doing so. She was wrong. She figured it had to do with the sudden power-gain. She clutched her stomach as to fear she would puke. Her fangs shrunk into regular canine teeth, her claws were no more, and her strength and senses were now as normal as the average human. Being a half-breed, she was used to this transformation. It always lasted from the rise of the waning crescent moon to the rise of the waxing crescent moon. It stunk, but at leat she could catch up on some well needed rest.

(Shadow's P.O.V.)

It was not normal for one person to change into another. I wanted to go in there. Really, I did. But, instead, I looked for answers. So I went to Bowser and asked what the hell Kyla turned into. He didn't seem worried at all as he said that she was a half koopa. It began when a spiked shell hit her in the back. She has been like that ever since. I was both fascinated and horrified at the fact that the girl I loved was a half-breed.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Kyla was never the one to confess anything to anyone unless she knew them like a book. Shadow wasn't quite ready for the startling realization yet. Okay, so she liked the guy a little…a lot. But that was no excuse for showing him her greatest weakness. So she climbed into bed and went to Subcon in her sleep.

Shadow took over the process of guarding Bowser while Kyla was temporarily "out of commission". An alarm sounded, and battle stations were called. Shadow cast his senses out to the scene. Mario and Luigi were there.

(Flashback)

"Here's the border we mark," Kyla told him. "Around this time, the sewer rats known as Mario and Luigi come around and tempt me to shred them into atoms."

"That bad, huh?" Shadow started to notice faint marks on her arms and neck. Mario and Luigi must've caused her pains. _If this keeps up, Kyla won't be able to serve Bowser. And THAT's not good._ "Let's go back t the castle before they DO come."

"Good idea, Shadow." And so, the two continued on the tour.

(End Flashback)

_I'll make sure they don't get NEAR Kyla, _he thought.

Mario and Luigi stopped in the doorway and asked Bowser, "Where's Peach?"

Bowser snapped his fingers, and a cage came down over head. Inside, the Princess was clinging to the bars of her prison trying to get free.

"If you want her," Bowser taunted, "you need to face our newest and most powerful ally: Shadow."

"Fine," Mario agreed. Both sides took their positions in the throne room, and prepare for battle.

"This is for you, Kyla," Shadow whispered as he thought of all those wounds Mario and Luigi must've given her over the years. With a roar of rage, he lunged for Luigi and the fight began.

…

"The signal is still too weak to get a location reading," Tails groaned miserably in his captain's seat on the Blue Typhoon. Sonic was still waiting for a sign that Shadow was still alive. "Isn't there some way to boost the power, Knuckles?" Tails asked over the intercom.

"I'm trying, Tails," came the response. Then he shouted "GOT IT!"

Instantly, a planet appeared on the screen with Shadow's signal beacon active. The course was headed to Esstacy. Relieves, Sonic wiped the sweat from his brow and collapsed in relief.


	5. Training session?

Chapter Five:

As a battle in the throne room raged, Kyla was having a trouble of her own. It was still a little early to come out of her three-day hibernation, but she was having hellish nightmares. She had been having them for over three years. Every time she closed her eyes, she had her normal dream starting out okay, but then, the Dark Star would show up, create a black hole in front of her and, though it didn't suck her up right away, she would watch on horror as the thing grew and swallowed everything and everyone. The latest included Shadow before it consumed her. Before she woke up, two glowing red eyes would bore into her, and come closer and, just as she was about to touch them, she woke up.

Kyla could NOT understand why she couldn't wake up from a living hell. It was pure torture to go through that. _Fawful should never have released that thing._ She thought mutinously. Dawn was just about to break. Her time was growing short as a human. Soon, she would transform and join the fun outside. She could hear Shadow having a hard time handling both at once. Koopa hearing or not, Kyla heard a commotion in the throne room, and instantly thought Mario and Shadow fighting each other. The sun poked out over the mountains, and Kyla felt a surge of energy pulsing. Claws, fangs, inhuman strengths. She was back.

Shadow pated hard as he surveyed the scene: Both sides were terribly battered, and Luigi looked like he wanted to go and hide someplace. _I'll hide him in earth by the time I'm done with him_, Shadow thought. Just then, Kyla burst into the room with such a torrent, it probably might've swept Mario off his feet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she sneered at the plumbers. Holding Banri in her hand, she made a dash for them, and hit Mario in the side, threw super fast punches, and pinned him up against a wall. But Luigi came up from behind and pushed her away from his brother. But Kyla just came back and started attacking HIM instead. This trade-off took at least ten minutes. Finally, Bowser roard with fire spurting out: "**ENOUGH!"**

Kyla stopped in the middle of a mid-air attack and fell flat on her face.

"OOMPH! Why, is the attack called off!?"

"Kyla! Back here NOW!" Bowser commanded.

"Take a look Kyla," Shadow calmly said.

Kyla looked…and saw training dummies. Even in Peach's cage. What was going on!?

"I don't understand! What is going on? I thought we were under attack!" Kyla sputtered, unable to comprehend what was going on.

"We were seeing how strong Shadow was until you ruined it," Bowser explained, annoyed. "I wondered why you didn't know about our new training mechanism. I thought maybe it would help you to get better at fighting Mario. Obviosly, I was correct."

Kyla just stared at the floor, ashamed that she had spoiled another fight. She headed for the door telling them that she was going to train the troops.

…

Esstacy was in plain sight, now. All that was left was to find a parking spot. Since Esstacy's land consisted of massive amounts of islands big and small, it was a ittle tricky because of Sonic's Hydrophobia. Once they settled down, though, the first thig they did was go towards civilization. They found a castle, and started walking towards it running into a princess and two plumbers on the way.


	6. A Big (and Loving) Ending

Chapter six:

It was nearly a week after the incident, and Kyla tried not to screw herself like that again. Training harder than ever, Kyla started taking on more time doing training sessions that tending to her troops. Shadow could see from the side that she was working too hard. So, after she was done, he took her arm and said, "Come on. I got something to show you." And he took her to a grassy hill side where the moon glowed and the stars were visible on every side. Kyla was awestruck. She never saw the night like this before either. It felt like she was looking at a painting.

"It's beautiful," she sighed.

Shadow took her hand and sighed. "Kyla?"

"Yes, Shadow?"

"I don't know how to put the right words into it, but I'll try anyway."

"What do you want, Shadow?"

Shadow paused, took a deep breath, and said simply, "I want you. I love you, Kyla. I never thought I would love again after my incident on the space colony A.R.K., but I did. I fell in love with you. Please say you'll be mine."

Kyla looked into his firey eyes. The fire they held was a passionate one, a wanting one, and a peaceful one. She understood his feelings now. And hers as well. "Does this answer your question?" With that, she let herself into his arms, and they shared the deepest kiss they've had yet. Shadow's wish came true. He had her now. She was his and his alone.

Kyla never thought she would learn to love. All her life, she had been led in fear, hate, and revenge on her mind, never having the time to look for the soppy stuff. But here she was: sitting against the moonlight, in the gentle and loving arms of Shadow, and stealing a kiss instead of gold. This moment was too precious to waist. She let it linger a little longer, devouring every moment. Then their lips parted, and they smiled. Kyla didn't show her cocky smirk like usual this time. It was a genuine smile.

…

When they got back to the palace, Bowser saw a few changes in Kyla's attitude. She was more cheerful than usual, she spent more time with Shadow, and started going out more at night. This concerned Bowser to a point where he would go and spy on them one night. Of course, he didn't, because he thought she could handle herself.

One day, in the throne room, Shadow and Kyla were talking on bowser's right, the kids were playing in front of him, and he was the surveyor of all the chaos. Just the n, a trooper came in and said something in Bowser's ear. Bowser lifted his brows in surprise. Then he said, "Send them in." In came Princess Peach, Mario Luigi and

"Sonic?" Shadow cried out, astounded.

"Hey, buddy! Glad to see you alive and kicking. I was a bit worried, so I came to find you and bring you home," the blue newcomer explained.

"I can take care of myself, you know. I'll come back when I feel like it."

"Yeah," Sonic sighed. "I know, but Bowser has been playing you like Violin. And who's that behind you?"

Kyla put her hand on Banri, which was strapped to her back, and bared her teeth at Sonic in anger. "I'm Kyla and, for your information, we were NOT playing him in any way. We were going to get his transport home ready-"

"Excuse me, sir?" a koopa trooper interrupted.

"WHAT!? Can't you see I'm beginning a rant?" Kyla shouted at him.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. But Master Shadows Transport home is ready to go."

Kyla's mood changed, then, from anger to satisfaction. "There, you see?" She turned to the blue hedgehog. "Proof that I meant what I said."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't convince me that you're on my side."

"Maybe THIS will." Shadow walked toward Kyla and kissed her. Everyone in the room stood and stared at the two as if they had both gone mad. Shadow pulled away from Kyla and confronted Sonic. "I love her, Sonic, and she will be the ambassador of Esstacy on Mobius if Lord Bowser agrees."

"Lord Bowser, Please? I really want to see Mobius and be with Shadow. I'll report often."

Bowser was silent for what seemed to be ages. Then, he said, "Promise me you'll come back after a month."

"I'll make sure she does," Shadow answered.

"Then yes. You are now the ambassador of Esstacy, and my personal surveyor. I expect a lot from you, Kyla."

Kyla was so overjoyed, she forgot to salute and thank Bowser the proper way. She raced up to him and gave him a hug. "I won't fail you. I promise," she said.

As the gang boarded the Blue Typhoon, Kyla looked back at the farewell party. She was surprised to see those fink-rats there waving her good luck. But, she returned the wave anyway. Then she boarded the ship and they took off. In a room for Kyla, Shadow and her, hugged each other and exchanged happy glances. Then, slowly, they once again kissed. As the Blue Typhoon entered Hyperspeed, Shadow sensed that the future for Kyla and him would be a good one.

…

As the years rolled lazily along, Kyla had regular visits to Mobius. Shadow was now also an ambassador for Mobius on Esstacy, and the odd, but happy, pair was soon to be hitched. Though there were times that seemed that there could be a tear-up between them, they pulled through. Kyla watched, one night in her bedroom, as the crescent moon rose. As she turned Human, Shadow walked in.

"I like you better like that anyway," he said. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her. She felt the warm fur on his chest. He smelled like cinnamon and lilacs. She liked it. And so, the two lived happily together for as long as the years were merciful enough to give them that satisfaction.

The End.

(Yay! That took a while. This was a fun story to do. I hope you all liked it, and I'll see you around.)


End file.
